greysonyfandomcom-20200217-history
The Creatorian Truth
The Creatorian Truth The Creatorian religion is not grand and substantial like the religions of humans. In fact, it is hardly a religion at all. The word ‘religion’ denotes a belief in a higher power; however, the Creatorian Truth is something that is based off of fact and observation and true knowledge, and is not merely a belief. The Creatorian Truth does not deny that other divine beings may exist, but it does deny any divine beings absolute power. Under the Creatorian Truth, no being is truly omnipotent or omniscient, and under the Creatorian Truth, all divine beings can die. The Creatorian Truth also denounces any assumptions that a divine being was present at the creation of the universe, and further denounces any belief that the universe was created by any divine being. Cosmology The Creatorian Truth revolves mostly around the cosmology of existence. At the highest level of the cosmology is the multiverse which is often referred to as the Existence. From the Existence, there are also different levels down. The Existence is split into Universes. Connecting the Universes are the Planes, and outside of both the Planes and Universes, yet within the Existence, is the Nothing. The Universes are then split into Dimensions. The Planes, however, are not split, but consist of Spheres as well. The Domains are less definite and can exist across the different levels of Existence. A good way to explain it in simple terms is to describe Existence like soup. Existence is both the soup and the bowl that it is in. The Universes can be described as the different food groups within the soup: vegetables, proteins, etc. The Planes can be described as the broth, for the broth connects all of the food groups. The Dimensions can be described as the different types of vegetables, proteins, etc. in those food groups. The Spheres can be described as what the broth in the soup has been simmered in. The Domains can be described as amount of soup that each person eats if the soup were to be divided by the identities of those who are eating it. The Nothing can be described as the infinitely small space between everything in the soup for none of it is actually really touching, and this also separates the soup from the bowl, and further separates one thing from everything else. Divinity The Creatorian Truth is named after the Creators. When the Existence first flashed into creation, there came awareness with it. That neutral awareness has been called Eresekai by the Perussinexians. Eresekai then split into positivity and negativity, Sekai and Erekai respectively. The two then came together again to form four other Creators which ruled over Fire, Water, Earth, and Air. Then the Creators of Water and Earth came together to create Raekai, the Creator of Light, and the Creators of Fire and Air came together to create Emikai, the Creator of Darkness. While Existence took its natural course around them, they bent aspects of Existence using their awareness to create Perussinexus, the first bodily planet to support life. They biologically engineered first life on that planet and eventually created the first Perussinexians. Creators Something about the Creators here. Category:Truths